Class Time Surprise
by Meladara
Summary: It is ten minutes until the bell will ring and his students will flood the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and Hermione is determined to get what she came for before time runs out. Rated M for a reason... ;)


_I am almost ashamed to admit the origins of this little fic. I don't normally write text!smut, but that is where this originates. It is a combination of an overactive imagination on my part and a very bored friend with a long week of work. Happy to provide her daily entertainment, a week long flurry of smutty texts ensued, and this horrid delving into the world of smut was born. It has no redeeming value, I'm afraid. Well, none other than that which is inherent in all PWP. Unfortunately, the aforementioned friend (my faithful beta, incidentally) has found herself down and out for the count with a nasty flu. Poor dear! So be aware, it is completely unbetaed (though certainly cleaned up from the texting). I hope it will provide you some entertainment, as it did for my lovely L and me! Feel better, my dear!_

_(Feel free to pm me if you find any errors, and I'll go in and correct them. I did read it through, but I'm atrocious at catching my own mistakes. 'Tis a hard thing to do!)_

_For those waiting for Ch. 3 of The Gentleman Bettor. I'm doing final edits right now. It will post tonight or early tomorrow. ~Meladara~_

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

As she walked into the classroom that was empty save one soul, she took in a deep breath, her eyes flashing wickedly. She knew he only had ten minutes until the missing students would rush through the door. However, she took comfort in the fact that not one of them would dare to risk early entry into the room; he had the miscreants well-trained.

Glancing about his first floor DADA classroom, her eyes purposefully avoiding his person, instead favoring the shuttered windows. Well, at least those damn post war lock-down drills were good for something, no one would be able to peer into the room and interrupt her plans.

Secure in their privacy for the next ten minutes, she finally raised her eyes to his questioning gaze. A burning hunger flashed to life with her as she began to approach him, the sly smirk on her face causing him to quirk his head to the side and eyes to narrow suspiciously. He was no stranger to her surprises, but intruding upon him during class time was certainly new.

"Can I help you, Madam?" he asked in the purring tone that he knew drove her crazy as he stood from his desk and moved to intercept her.

Grinning, she quipped, "Actually, I was thinking that I may be able to help you. I know that your Monday mornings are always the hardest, and I thought that perhaps I could help you... umm... relieve some of that pressure."

"Absolutely not!' he said immediately, his eyebrows rising. "You know in exactly nine and a half minutes this classroom will be swarming with pre-pubescent adolescents. There is no way-"

"Okay," she said a little too quickly. The sweet smile coming across as entirely too carefree as she stepped up and leaned into him, causing him to stiffen in further suspicion. He knew that she never gave up that easily. Especially if she'd come all the way down to visit him during her free period. "It's your loss. Though, I do recall that you had no problem with such activities in the broom closet at the talent show last week, nor after staff meeting, and I do recall a time when I myself was found quite under attack just before the start of an important meeting with the headmaster, but if you can't..."

With that, she stretched up on her tiptoes and allowed her lips to brush softly over his, while her cool hands reached down and firmly pressed against his trousers, rubbing against his quickly firming cock. As the tips of her fingers played along his length, pausing at the tip to tweak lightly, her stomach twisted in anticipation. Before him, she never could have imagined how much she would enjoy the thrill of the chance that they could get caught during their intimate activities.

As she used her nails to scratch at his length, she ran her nails down to the base of his cock and then gently cupped his bollocks. Her eyes sparkled as she looked him directly in the eyes and, as she ever so softly and purposefully rolled him in her palm, she jutted out her chin in challenge. Her hand simultaneously squeezed him for, causing him to let out a guttural gasp. She internally rejoiced as she saw his eyes dilate and breathing turn shallow and hot. Only then, after allowing her hand to play at his cloth-covered cock for a quick, final tease, did she release him with an impish wink. Breaking all contact, she knew she'd already won the battle.

His eyes had glazed over at the decadence of having her skillful hands touch him in such a way, at such a time. Then, suddenly, she was gone from him, and as his eyes flashed back into focus as he remembered himself and his location. He watched, irritated with himself as she backed away from him with a smug smile on her face.

It was nice to know that she could still affect the normally immovable man with just a few light touches.

"See you around then," she said, her tone matter-of-fact and not at all letting on what her nimble hand had been doing to him only moments before.

He continued to watch for a moment, irritated and dazed, as the distance between them grew. Then, as a feral growl grew in his chest, his hand darted out and pulled her roughly to him.

"I think not," he bit out harshly. "You will finish what you started, you wicked woman."

His lips descended to hers, pressing roughly in punishment for both beginning this foolishness and even contemplating the idea of leaving him in such a state. Oh, he knew she was doing it all on purpose, and her smug excitement at achieving the obvious manipulation caused him to press even harder, demanding entrance to her mouth. Soon, she stood there, leaning bonelessly against him, letting out weak mews as her head began to swim for want of oxygen, but she couldn't find the will to care.

Finally, he tore away from her, his eyes darting to the clock ticking away above the door. Snarling at her, he said, "You have exactly seven minutes to complete your task witch. I suggest you get to work, NOW!" Grabbing a hand, he dragged along with him until they were standing behind his desk. His eyes fixed on her dangerously as he pushed her to her knees.

As her eyes moved from being locked on his eyes to the sight of his bulging trousers, she inwardly rejoiced. With barely concealed excitement, her hands flew to the placket of his trousers and frantically began to undo the fastenings. She wasted no time freeing him from his confines. In no time at all his cock had sprung forward and was bobbing before her, proud and ready for her attentions.

Licking her lips at the lovely sight, she instinctively leaned into his cock and rested her cheek against its warmth. Her nose dipped into the thatch of curls that rested at the root of him as she breathed in his scent. As his natural musk intoxicated her, the last functioning piece of her mind slipped away, giving itself over fully to the enjoyment of her luxurious task. She loved having him spread before her like this, completely at her mercy, awaiting her touch and whim.

Turning to the root of his cock, she pressed small kissed along him. Reverently worshiping him with each small touch of her lips. When she had made her way up and back down, her tongue darted out and licked her lips, watering for that first taste of him. Unable to wait any longer and mindful of their ever-shrinking time frame, she allowed her tongue to make that first glorious contact, starting at the base and making its way leisurely to the tip. It made a quick swipe at the head, causing her victim to jerk and reach out to brace himself on the desk behind her, before she moved back down without pause. Continuously moving, she carefully lathed the underside of his cock, not wanting to miss any part of him in her ministrations.

When she found herself at the root of his cock, she again started pressing kisses onto him as she snaked a hand into the depths of his trousers. Allowing her nail to scrape lightly along his perineum, she carefully drew out his bollocks, those too receiving the frantic touches and teasings of her tongue and fingers.

Taking his cock firmly in hand, she pumped at his base before momentarily teased the tip, going back and forth, until she saw the first drop of precum appeared like a small pearl ready for the plucking. Her tongue was there in a flash, whisking away the treasured taste before she plunged down upon him taking deep into her mouth. He hit the back of her hot throat roughly as she began to bob and suck in a quick rhythm, begging him to move toward the delicious end they both desired with each frantic movement. One hand teased at his bollocks, rolling and squeezing, while the other ran over his inner thighs, leaving red lines behind where her nails had dug deeply into his flesh.

Frantically, she worked at him, fully focused on heighten his enjoyment until he could take no more.

Moving his hand to better support himself, he fought to hold back the groans that were struggling to break from his lips. His other hand tangled in her riotous curls, mindlessly pressing and encouraging her to continue for work. With determination he held himself up, fighting to ignore the weakness growing in his knee and the dizziness growing in his head. He refused to interrupt the brilliant woman currently attached to his cock. That was unthinkable. It no longer mattered that they were in his classroom or that in exactly two minutes his student would enter. All that mattered in this moment was her quick, nibble hands; her hot, lush mouth; her wonderful, teasing tongue.

She felt his body begin to shake and shift lightly above her, and then, when she heard him finally give in and groan loudly, she knew it was time drive him over that final precipice. Wrapping her hand firmly around the lower half of his cock, the other still cradling and teasing at his bollocks, she sucked and bobbed at the head of his cock. Letting out small mew with each movement, her tongue playing against him.

His balls tightened suddenly, and quickly she plunged him once again deep into her throat, humming loudly. The ensuing vibrations went through his member, heightening each suck and movement that she inflicted upon him.

With a guttural cry of 'Hermione', he gave a jarring shake and came, spewing his cum deep into her throat. The lusty witch continued her movements, lapping and sucking at him, careful to capture every last drop of his offering.

Once she had cleaned him of the last of him, she gently tucked him back into his trousers and, in seconds, had the fastenings all done up. Then, as he fell shakily back into his chair, his eyes content and satiated, she stood and straightened her clothes in her characteristically prim way.

For a moment they simply looked at each other, the love between them obvious.

As a triumphant smirk again grew on her face, she reached her hand up and brushed his mussed hair from his cheek. Leaning into her hand, he closed his eyes and let out a contented breath before turning and pressing a kiss into her palm. He'd let her have her little victory this time; she'd earned it after all.

A shrill bell rang in the background, startling them both from their dreamlike state and alerting them to the fact that their time together had now run its course.

As she stepped back, and he stood stiffly, the chatter of his students began to fill the classroom.

His eye once again met hers, the silent thanks in them warming her heart. With the smirk giving way to a true smile, she stepped back and made to leave. Before she could take another step she heard him say in a quiet rumble that only she would be able to hear, "Until this evening, Madam Snape."

As she walked from his classroom, the click of her shoes echoing down the halls, the promise in his voice echoed in her mind. This evening would be delightful, indeed.


End file.
